Working Information
Forging success rate Gov 0 to 1: Success: 92 Fail: 0 1 to 2: Success: 112 Fail: 27 2 to 3: Success: 139 Fail: 48 3 to 4: Success: 116 Fail: 78 4 to 5: Success: 41 Fail: 52 5 to 6: Success: 2 Fail: 1 Saint 0 to 1: Success: 4 Fail: 0 1 to 2: Success: 4 Fail: 1 2 to 3: Success: 3 Fail: 2 3 to 4: Success: 3 Fail: 1 4 to 5: Success: 0 Fail: 0 5 to 6: Success: 0 Fail: 0 T11 items helm helm of warlord 11/0/2/35 crown of jihad 8/3/2/35 klag's 14/0/0/21 helmet of mis... 0/14/0/21 taaksar's 0/0/14/21 eye 0/0/0/35 boots arwin 11/0/16/0 boots of bard 0/11/16/0 manege 0/0/27/0 ironshods 0/0/16/11 necklace behemoth's power 18/25/2/5 1,2,1,1 emporers 16/27/2/5 1,2,1,1 titus 16/16/0/0 pendant of eternity 10/22/0/0 richoma's 8/12/12/0 miracle 8/12/0/12 ring obsidian 20/8/0/0 2/1/1/1 emporer 18/10/0/0 1/1/1/1 ring of shade 17/7/0/0 ring of endless 14/10/0/0 richoma's 9/6/9/0 miracle ring 9/6/0/9 weapon grady 31/0/21/0 dark crystal 52/0/0/0 champion 21/31/0/0 queen 31/0/0/21 dragon 67/10/1/6 armor robe of invincibility 0/71/0/7 chestplate of dragonblood 2/68/1 dohnai's 22/32/0/0 kent's 0/54/0/0 robe of adair 0/32/22/0 robe of victor 0/32/0/22 gloves kempel's gloves 0/16/0/10 petarrs 10/16/0/0 enchanted sil 2/24/0/0 orenal's 0/16/10/0 Information for calculating stat bonuses Best guess for formula so far. ATK_MOD = round_down( spell% + ranged_or_melee ATK% + unit_specific ATK% ) A = modified_atk = unit_atk*(1 + ATK_MOD/100) + unit_specific_ATK Dam = number_of_units * A/(1+D/A) * (1+HA/100) * (1 + ranged_or_melee_dam/100 ) where D = opposing unit def, and HA is your heros ATK + equipment ATK. Defense The testing here all had attacker with the following: 480 Lich Kings, 291 ATK, 9 LK ATK, 3 ranged atk %, 12 ranged dam When a number isn't in place, it's the same as the one above. [NOTE: except for the melee DEF bonus it all works if the "9 LK ATK" is treated as an additional "3 ranged atk %", for a total of 6%. ("9 LK ATK" are said to be bugged or mistranslated, so check your numbers to be sure what bonuses you are really getting)] Attack * Do not include the numbers if you kill the enemy stack. * Specify if the attack bonus is unit specific. * Specify if you use more than one unit, telling us exactly how many units were in the attacking stack. For now I have made a basic formula for 'white calculating' this means you don't use the % spells, nor the unit specific adding stats. Only stats added by white equipment may be used for this formula. Also the formula is based on the numbers above, so it needs further testing! Best guess for formula so far. ATK_MOD = round_down( spell% + ranged_or_melee ATK% + unit_specific ATK% ) A = modified_atk = unit_atk*(1 + ATK_MOD/100) Dam = number_of_units * A/(1+D/A) * (1+HA/100) * (1 + ranged_or_melee_dam/100 ) where D = opposing unit def, and HA is your heros ATK + equipment ATK. The formula is in its basic form: X*(Attack of the hero) + Y*(Attack of the unit) - Z*(Defence of the unit) = Damage So far this is only tested on NPC so we don't know the influence of other enemy heroes yet, this needs to be tested in the Tower of Babel or in the arena. The X corresponds in this formula with 1/12. The Y corresponds with 95/54 and the Z corresponds with 8/7. The Attack of the hero is formed by adding the attack of the equip with the attack of the hero. Also the roudings are always up. So if you have 10.41111 damage you will see '11' The numbers of units used is also a constant for now known as '1'. So I don't know yet if you can simply multiply that by the attack and defence or not. I need more numbers before I can calculate that. That's what I calculated for now. I'll soon continue on this so we have a formula as soon as possible. Boss/Minion drops Gov 41 minions 11 items. 6x Tier 10 with 3 mods 5x Tier 10 with 4 mods '''Saint''' 14 minions 0 items Lucky Box Tracking I would like to track lucky box rewards to see if we can figure out trends and percentages. I don't suspect amount opened at any given time influences anything, so just a list of whatever you get will be fine. One important point - selective memory can skew results, so if you do post, then post the contents of '''every single lucky box you open''' to the best of your ability. SaintAjora *silver research card *silver research card *silver building card *silver building card *silver building card *bronze experience pill *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *300 lumber *150 crystal *150 crystal *150 crystal *150 crystal *150 crystal *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *150 sulfur *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *300 ore *1000 lumber *1000 lumber Orckiller567 *500 crystal *150 crystal asergsdfgsdf *300 lumber *300 lumber '''ipwn''' *150 sulfur x 8 *300 ore x 11 *300 lumber x 5 *150 crystal x 8 *silver building card *silver buliding card *silver research card *silver research card '''Gov''' - chest 300/150 resource x 142 1000/500 resource x 15 5000/2500 resource x 3 silver exp x 2 bronze exp x 3 silver build x 4 3 mod tier 9 treasure x 3 (sniper bow, kilroys, paladins crown) 4 mod tier 9 treasure x 2 (sniper bow, kilroy's) 3 mod tier 10 treasure x 1 (shoes of ancestors) 7 mod tier 10 treasure x 1 (pendant of sin) '''green''' *150 res x14 *300 res x14 *500 res x1 *1000 res x1 *2500 res x1 *5000 res x2 *silver research x1 Analysis of Character Count in Guild Description to Guild Rank It's oddly true. Rank Ideas